Secrets Uncovered
by Lyss300
Summary: Harry Styles and Lola had broken up, no ever even knew they were together but when Ross, Tiffany's husband, 'introduces' Harry to her-and the rest of the family- everything comes crashing down. Harry isn't over Lola yet and is trying to get her to take him back but she can't, not after the way things ended. Secerts come out and not just hers and fights break out and her meddlin bff


**A/N: This is my first story, and I'm honestly not a fan of One Direction (don't hurt me!) I'm writing this story for my bff (she is Lola!) who is in love with Harry Styles I just thought it would be fun to post and see the reaction from some other people (you guys!) The first chapter is basicly in my point of view as that best friend! Please review I would love to know what you all think!**

Chapter 1

Alyssa's POV

"Lola, Julia, I gotta surprise for you!" Ross- yep Lynch, yeah I know that guy who's jealous now suckas- sang out as he strutted through the big yellow front doors of his house. His house that is really a mansion.

"Aye Lynch, why ya gotta make everything sound so musical?" I look at him upside down from where I'm spread out on his soft, black leather couch in the middle of the living room.

"Cause that's just who I am!" he sang out, again.

"Grrah! Who asked you anyway?" I turn to my younger sister Tiffany Lynch, "So Tifferbell, does your hubby know that surprising Lola is a bad idea?"

Before Tiff can answer Ross asks "How is it a bad idea?" He starts to shake visibly as he holds his breath, clearly he's afraid of the answer.

"She kill someone, or scream" JJ answers for me as he make his way down the creaky stairs that groan with each step he takes. He stands in front of me, but when he sees I'm not going to move he picks my feet up, before sitting down and placing them in his lap.

"Except that one time when she was 12, when she went speechless." I remind him.

"Ooooh, yeah!" I see Tiff smirk fondly at the memory.

"What?" Ross whines, he hates being left out of the loop, so naturally I love leaving him out of the loop.

"It was when we told her that for her birthday we were bringing her to a concert." Tiff tells him. Traitor, it's funny when Ross gets left in the dark. Ross' eye brows and nose scrunch up in confusion.

"The concert where we met you. That was the best concert ever!" I shouted remembering that day's events. Mom refused to ever take me to a concert again, or anywhere in public either.

"You tried to kill Ryland!" Ross' voice cracks obviously remembering the horrified expression on his baby brother's face.

"Did not! Besides we promised to never speak of that incident again!" Rule never seven: don't admit to anything.

"Ok, anyway, so what was the surprise you were screaming about?" JJ asks. Good call babe, change the subject too!

A sly smile spreads across Ross' face as he deviously creeps up to the news. "Julia, Lola, come here there's something I wanna show you." He calls up the stairs.

Like a stampede, Lola and Julia race down the stairs, well actually Lola kinda stumbles and trips. Turns out lacrosse didn't help her balance at all.

"What up, Rossy?" Julia asks using the nickname that he hates with a passion, only his mom and Tiff can get away with calling him that.

He glares at her, "Close your eyes, all of you." Ross looks sternly at me.

After everyone else closes their eyes Ross continues to stare at me. "There's no point in arguing, I wanna see everyone's reaction to… whatever."

He rolls his eyes at me "I'd ask you to get the surprise from the car but I feel like that just wouldn't go well."

"Good, I'd rather not anyway, I'm quite comfortable here on your oh-so-soft couch." Yeah I'm lazy, don't judge!

"Just go get whatever it is Ross." Tiff tells him. Ross sighs, trudging out the big front doors.

What feels like forever, but was probably only three minutes at most, we heard the front door squeak open. Two sets of footfalls step in. The door slams shut and both sets of footsteps stride closer until two men materialize in front of me, in the center of the room.

Next to Ross is a man about the age of 26 or 27, but the curls are still a dead giveaway. I nod at him in acknowledgement, though I never liked his band growing up-actually I kinda of hated it. I nudge JJ with my right foot until his eyes finally pop open. As soon as he spots the man he has to bite his lip to keep his laughter at bay.

I face Ross, "You've done well Lynch, maybe."

His eyes twinkle with what seems like gratitude, he's learned that's my version of a compliment.

"OK guys, you can open your eyes now."

Not five seconds later, my ears are ringing from the sound of Julia's high-pitched scream, and I glance at Lola to see her frozen in shock.

"Harry? Harry Styles?" …

**A/N What do think? Love it? Hate it? Anything I should add or change? Any questions?**

**Alyssa (Lyss300)**


End file.
